family_guy_em_portguesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Meg Griffin
Megatron, nascida originalmente como 'Megan "Meg" Griffin 'é uma jovem estudante da Escola Regional James Woods, filha de Lois e Peter Griffin e irmã de Chris e Stewie. Logo depois de nascer, Peter mudou seu nome na certidão de nascimento para Megatron Griffin, em vez de Megan Griffin. Meg é a filha mais velha da família Griffin, e seu nascimento foi executado pelo médico e cirurgião Elmer Hartman. Na hora de cortar o cordão umbilical, Elmer oferece a Peter a tesoura. Quando Peter corta, Hartman afirma: "Esse não era o cordão. Parabéns, você tem uma garota agora". Logo depois, Hartman afirma que Meg nasceu com o cérebro no lugar no coração, e esse é o motivo dela estar sempre usando chapéu, no caso a sua touca rosa tradicional. No episódio Piloto, Meg usava uma touca azul, camiseta branca com a beirada das mangas vermelhas. Em "A Morte Como Uma Sombra", Meg revela que deseja fazer uma plástica nos lábios para deixá-los mais grossos. E quando fica rico, Peter paga a plástica para ela. Quando Family Guy estreou em 1999, sua idade é assumidA como sendo quinze anos de idade, embora nunca é estabelecida. A partir de "I Never Met the Dead Man", sua idade passa a ser de dezesseis anos. Em "Peter's Two Dads" passa a ter dezessete e permanece assim até fazer dezoito em "Quagmire and Meg". Meg é frequentemente alvo de piadas e maldades, aparentemente mais do que o resto da família. Os Griffins são mostrados evitando sua companhia em "Jungle Love". A família também se junta para ler o diário de Meg e rir da cara dela em "Stuck Together, Torn Apart". Aparência Aparentemente, Meg não é nem gorda nem feia, mas por algum motivo quase todos os personagens do show acham ela grotesca. Em "A Fish out of Water", Meg mostra seus seios para Connie, Doug, Gina e para outro garoto, mas todos eles começam a aplaudir ela. Em "A Fistful of Meg", ela mostra seus seios para Mike Pulaski, e todos começam a gritar apavorados e Mike derrete. Meg já esteve bonita algumas vezes: em "Road to the Multiverse", Meg é atraente no Universo Sem o Cristianismo" e passa por uma reformulação ao virar cantora em "Don't Make Me Over". Vida social Meg está constantemente tentando se enturmar com os populares da escola. Ela consegue isso ao se tornar líder de torcida em "And the Wiener Is...", porém só entrou para virar chacota na cerimônia dos jogos. Suas principais amigas são Ruth, Patty e Esther. Sofre bullying recorrentemente por alguns populares da escola, como Connie D'Amico, Gina, Doug entre outros. Em "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" ela entra para uma seita suicida por influência da amiga Jennifer. Meg escapa por pouco, pois Peter a impede de tomar a bebida responsável pela morte da seita. Relacionamentos Meg já teve vários namorados ao longo da série. É a paixão do nerd da escola Neil Goldman, filho de Mort Goldman. Quagmire já mostrou interesse por Meg em alguns episódios. Meg perde sua virgindade em "Don't Make Me Over" com Jimmy Fallon. No começo da série Meg tinha uma queda pelo vizinho Kevin Swanson, que gostava da companhia dela. Em "From Method to Madness" ela começa a namorar o nudista Jeff Campbell. Meg é rejeitada por vários garotos em "Barely Legal" quando os convidava para ir ao baile da escola. Brian aceita ir ao baile com ela, e então Meg vira totalmente obcecada por ele. Meg quase se casa com um menino chamado Michael Milano em "Peter's Daughter", mas ele a abandona no altar. Ela começa a namorar o prisioneiro Luke em "Dial Meg for Murder". Ela o esconde em casa, mas acaba sendo pego e Meg vai presa junto. Em "Go, Stewie, Go!" ela namora um rapaz chamado Anthony, que é flagrado por Meg ao beijar a mãe da namorada. No mesmo episódio é visto num flashback que Meg já namorou um garoto sem pernas chamado Justin. Ela se apaixona por um garoto amish chamado Eli em "Amish Guy". Ela passa o dia dos namorados com um menino chamado Toby em "Valentine's Day in Quahog". Comportamento perigoso Meg é regularmente vista com algum problema emocional. No filme ''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story'' é mostrado que no futuro ela faz uma cirurgia de troca de sexo e vira um homem chamado Ron Griffin. Após ser liberada da prisão em "Dial Meg for Murder", Meg vira uma bandida. Ela passa a bater em todos da família e quase assalta a Goldman's Pharmacy. Também é revelado que Meg se corta, tem pensamentos suicidas. Em "Seashorse Seashell Party", Meg desabafa para a família e detona Peter, Lois e Chris. Principais aparições Abaixo a lista de episódios em que Meg Griffin aparece como protagonista ou exerce um papel importante no episódio: * T1EP01 "Death Has a Shadow" * T1EP02 "I Never Met the Dead Man" * T1EP03 "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" * T2EP03 "Da Boom" * T2EP05 "Love Thy Trophy" * T2EP12 "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" * T2EP14 "Let's Go to the Hop" * T2EP19 "The Story on Page One" * T3EP05 "And the Wiener Is..." * T3EP08 "The Kiss Seen Around the World" * T3EP10 "A Fish out of Water" * T3EP15 "Ready, Willing and Disabled" * T3EP21 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" * T4EP04 "Don't Make Me Over" * T4EP08 "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter" * T4EP23 "Deep Throats" * T4EP26 "Petergeist" * T5EP06 "Prick Up Your Ears" * T5EP08 "Barely Legal" * T6EP02 "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)" * T6EP07 "Peter's Daughter" * T7EP11 "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" * T8EP11 "Dial Meg for Murder" * T8EP13 "Go, Stewie, Go!" * T9EP01 "And Then There Were Fewer" * T9EP04 "Halloween on Spooner Street" * T9EP08 "New Kidney in Town" * T9EP12 "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair" * T9EP13 "Trading Places" * T10EP07 "Amish Guy" * T10EP10 "Quagmire and Meg" * T10EP18 "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter" * T10EP20 "Leggo My Meg-O" * T10EP22 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" * T11EP01 "Into Fat Air" * T11EP07 "Friends Without Benefits" * T11EP12 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" * T11EP19 "Save the Clam" * T11EP20 "Farmer Guy" * T12EP04 "A Fistful of Meg" * T12EP19 "Meg Stinks!" * T13EP01 "The Simpsons Guy" * T13EP09 "This Little Piggy" * T13EP18 "Take My Wife" * T14EP06 "Peter's Sister" * T15EP16 "Satured Fat Guy" * T15EP17 "Peter's Lost Youth" * T15EP18 "The Peter Principal" * T16EP08 "Crimes and Meg's Demeanor" Categoria:Família Griffin Categoria:Personagens Judeus Categoria:Escola James Woods